


Stupid Cupid

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Official Story is that they met at a party. Sometimes it’s the party of a mutual friend who they both, conveniently, no longer keep in touch with. Sometimes it’s a work party to which they were both plus ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seblaintine's Day.  
> Prompt: cupid.

The Official Story is that they met at a party but that’s about as far as it goes. Sometimes it’s the party of a mutual friend who they both, conveniently, no longer keep in touch with. Sometimes it’s a work party to which they were both plus ones. And sometimes, when one or the other wants to play up the wayward nature of Sebastian’s youth or the serendipity of their love, it’s a party that Sebastian gate-crashed on his way home from a bar.

Sebastian can only provide a vague recounting of their first meeting. Blaine’s account is always overly detailed and rambling in its desperate vehemence to convince the listener that it was really how it happened.

No one gets far in their questioning of the stor(y/ies). Sebastian will just leave the room due to a very important phone call that he just has to make and Blaine will start gesticulating enthusiastically as he describes, in acute detail, the lamp that was in the corner of the room.

(He persists in the gesticulations despite Sebastian’s constant admonishments that no one is going to be distracted from the substance of a story by wildly waving hands. But Blaine grew up with Cooper and he knows that with enough flailing people will entirely lose the thread of any conversation. Since he doesn’t want that, he wants them to remember but be sufficiently distracted to forget their own questions, he sticks with the gesticulating and reminds Sebastian that his own method isn’t exactly fool proof either.)

Everyone agrees they probably met online or something—the most popular guess is a short-lived blind dating app that no one can quite remember the name of and which everyone swore they themselves had never used.  Their friends do their best to covertly offer continued reassurances that that’s a thing which is becoming more and more normal and there’s nothing for either of them to be ashamed of. Neither Blaine nor Sebastian ever seem to take their hints, and they stubbornly stick to the party stor(y/ies).

 

* * *

 

 When they met, Sebastian was three months from completing his MBA. He was hell-bent on graduating with his GPA a full point higher than Bobby LeCraw and had put mostly a pause on his rambunctious, wayward lifestyle to make that a reality. Evenings were no longer spent at bars and clubs but were either spent in the office of the consulting firm he was interning for or at the library manically going over his capstone.

Blaine was two years out of college and was juggling 3 jobs while waiting for his big break into the limelight. He was convinced he was “paying his dues” and insisted on struggling, just like his fellow Broadway hopefuls, to feed himself and pay rent on his too-small apartment despite his parents bimonthly offers to help him out.

And, in their defense, they did actually meet at a party—the annual Ace of Spades’ Valentine’s Day party, the one event of the year that Sebastian couldn’t turn down. It had all the hallmarks of a traditional party. Like the 500 heart-shaped balloons some unfortunate person had the task of blowing up and the invitation that Sebastian flashed to get in the door. There was a table with finger foods artistically arranged around an ice-sculpture swan. There were even waiters, like Blaine, who circled the room.

It veered from the traditional in that the Spades hosted the most notorious sex parties in the city and that, when they first met, Blaine was carrying a tray heavy with champagne and an impressive selection of lubricants and condoms.

He was also almost entirely naked except for a pair of feathery wings strapped to his back, a dark red bowtie, and tight, white briefs.

Waiting Spades’ parties hadn’t been his first choice or a job, or even his second. But they pay was good and the connections were incredible. And most of the time his costume for the evening included pants. It was his most guarded secret but as long as he looked at it as just another acting job and no one in his real life ever found out about it, he could think of worse ways to make a couple hundred dollars.

Blaine was already been feeling a little self-conscious about how ridiculous he looked and the intensity with which Sebastian was looking at him was unnerving. Most of the other guests had barely even glanced at him that evening. “I don’t normally look like this,” he stuttered out.

“I mean,” Blaine continued because Sebastian’s only reaction had been a faint twitch of his lips which was either suppressing a smile or a sneer, “these are mostly painted on.” He gestured with his left hand to his chest and stomach where his pecs and abs had been pretty heavily outlined on so they would be visible in even the most shadowy corners of the rooms. “And there are normally fewer feathers.” He shrugged his wings, careful to not upset anything on the tray.

“But the rest?”

Blaine ducked his head, feeling flustered and unsure of how to respond.

“So what is it that you do at these things?” Sebastian asked.

It was a question Blaine felt much more comfortable answering. “Look after the guests. Make sure you have everything you need.” He made sure to lower his voice to border-line sultry like he had been instructed to do when interacting with the guests. Not enough to attract them but close enough to keep their minds on the theme of the evening.

“Anything I want?”

“Yes. Well almost. If I don’t have it here I can go get it for you. There’s some limitations but we try and keep most of what guests would want on property. Or know where we can get them nearby. Although this one time a woman—”

“Does anything include you?”

“Umm… Err.. no. We’re not, umm, not really allo— We’re just here to make sure you have a good time.” Blaine felt his entire body flushing. “But not in that way.” He quickly added.

“Well that’s a disappointment.”

“I’m sure you can find… I mean there’s plenty of other people around. You, uh, can probably find someone to take your mind off it. Your disappointment, I mean.”

Sebastian smiled at him and Blaine felt his legs go a little weak, and not just because his shoulders were beginning to cramp up from holding the tray above his head for so long.

“I guess I will.” Sebastian glanced around the room. It was the biggest and most well lit of the eight rooms where guests were allowed. The socializing room, where people came to eat and scope out new conquests before heading to another.

“But,” Blaine felt disappointment flicker at the loss of Sebastian’s attention, “if you don’t and you’re still around, I get moved to guard duty in a few hours. It’s just standing around and making sure people don’t go where they’re not supposed to. It would be nice to have some company. People tend to get handsy by then.

 “I’m Blaine, by the way.” Blaine took the opportunity to switch his tray to his left hand so he could reach out his right.

 “Sebastian,” he said, his hand reaching back.

Blaine swore he could feel his hand tingling as he pulled it away.

“It’s been very nice meeting you, Sebastian,” he said, surprisingly calm for the way his heart was pounding in his chest. “I should probably get back to the party. But maybe I’ll see you later? Shift switch is at 1.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Sebastian agreed non-committedly although his eyes promised he would be there.

And at 10 minutes after 1, Sebastian found Blaine again, next to a lamp he had been intently studying so as to not look like he was waiting.

Sebastian insisted that there just wasn’t anyone interesting there that night and Blaine pretended to believe him. They talked for on and off for almost two hours and only snuck off to one of those places that guests weren’t supposed to be for twenty minutes.

It wasn’t an ideal first meeting and the story definitely wasn’t the one that Blaine wanted anyone to hear. So they stuck with their Official Stor(y/ies) and let their friends think the most they were hiding was that they met on ManMatch, or whatever that app had been.

How they met wasn’t important, Blaine always insisted. It was everything that came after that really mattered.


End file.
